


please don't go

by givemebtsorgivemedeath



Series: clexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, F/F, Love, Octavia Blake/Lincoln - Freeform, but they are, clarke and jasper are siblings, clarke's minor as well tbh, everyones minor exept lexa and clarke, it doesnt mention them being together, jasper is only mentioned, octavias a minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemebtsorgivemedeath/pseuds/givemebtsorgivemedeath
Summary: Person A, from District 1 falls in love with person B from District 12.With lexa as person A and clarke as person B





	please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend wanted me to do this but with clizzy (izzy and clary from shadowhunters)  
> But I decided to do it with clexa instead

Clarke griffin

Lexa knew of her before she'd even met her in person, as her train made the ride from District 1 to the Capitol. Lincoln sat beside her, as they watched a recap of that day's reaping. Lexa held a small degree of respect for clarke because of the way she volunteered for her brother.

 

"They'll never shut up about that," Lincoln hissed, motioning for their escort to fast-forward through the reaping of the District 12 tributes. "She'll be a crowd favorite, that's for sure," he added with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Well, whatever. It's not like anyone from District Twelve could be much competition."

 

Lexa didn't answer him, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were trained on her for even the slightest hint of approval. Being three years older than him; she had mentored Lincoln in some areas when he first started training for the games at the age of twelve; she had come to believe, in the last few months, that he fancied her, though the sentiment was entirely one-sided and not reciprocated in the least considering she didn't swing that way. Lincoln finally looked back to the screen to watch the reaping from District 10, and the image of clarke volunteering for her brother wouldn't leave lexa's mind.

She looked amazing at the parade.  
She looked amazing at training  
She looked amazing all the time.

Lincoln had seen the way she looked at her in training.  
She knew he would target clarke as much as he could as if catching lexa's attention was a crime punishable by death.

They talked a few times.  
Well a lot of times.  
They probably shouldn't have.

She knew alot about Clarke.  
She knew clarke's brother was called jasper.  
She knew clarke's favourite colour was yellow.  
She knew what the light in clarke's eyes looked like when she smiled and laughted.  
She knew how much it would hurt if the light ever disappeared.

She knew she loved clarke  
She knew she shouldn't.

Still, she told her. Clarke only smiled and said that she loved lexa as well.  
Lexa had never been so happy.

In the arena she wanted to go with clarke, to protect him. But she couldn't so she stayed with lincoln

After a while it was only her, Lincoln, both of District 2, the girl from 7 and clarke

Lincoln and the girl from 2, she thinks her name was octavia, went to go find the girl from 7.

They came back with the girl from 12.  
Her girl from 12.

She could only watch as they pushed her to the ground.  
Her heart broke when she locked eyes with clarke.  
The light was gone.

She couldn't breathe.  
She didn't realise she had her knife to the girl from 2's throat until she fell forward.

"What the hell lexa" her head snapped up to look at Lincoln who had moved closer.  
"Why would you do that"  
He took her silence as an answer.

"I knew it" he scoffed  
"What"  
"You love her"

Before lexa could answer, Lincoln froze. His eyes wide.  
He was bleeding. He wasn't breathing.

"I love you so much" the slightly taller girl said as she hugged lexa.  
"I love you too" she said kissing her head.

Lexa pulled back and just looked at clarke. She took in how beautiful she was. How she seemed to glow in the light.  
But something wasn't right.

Clarke's face had contorted with pain and her breaths were coming out choppy.

Oh. The boy from 2.

Lexa looked down. Clarke was bleeding. A lot.

"You're ok. Don't worry. You're fine"  
Lexa slowly lowered clarke to the ground.

"I love you" clarke says in between coughs.

"I love you too" lexa says, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Stay alive for me" clarke mumbles,her eyes closing.

No this wasn't supposed to happen. She and lexa were going to be the only two left and lexa would kill herself. So that clarke could leave. So she could go home.

This was wrong. It was so wrong.

"Please no, please stay with me"  
"Don't go please" she says, tears falling faster now.

"I love you" clarke mutters one last time before closing her eyes.

"I love you too" lexa says kissing clarke's head for the last time .

She pulls the small flower he found earlier out of her pocket.

"It reminded me of you" she says tucking the flower behind clarke's ear.

She stands up and pulls out her knife.  
Now she had to go find 2.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still salty that lexa died. I liked her more than I like clarke.  
> Anyway  
> Have a good day


End file.
